Remember When
by ShesGotStyle16
Summary: Ten years after B.D., the Cullens and Quilulite wolves have merged into one big, disfunctional family. This is them remeniceing about all the crazy times they've had as a coven/pack around a bonfire at First Beach.


**Remember When**

****I do not own Twilight or its characters, all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.****

**Bella POV**

Snap, crackle, snap, crackle. The bonfire Billy kept poking at only went higher, as all our voices and giggles started to blend with the whispering July night. From Jacob's suggestion, we're all playing a game called "Remember When". We go around the circle, and all start with "Remember when…" and tell a story. Right now, Rosalie was in the middle of the story of Alice and Jasper's wedding, and how Carlisle said he was giving her away, than Emmett screamed, "HALE NO YOU AINT! I AM!" Or when Edward stood up from his seat behind the piano and claimed he was. By the end, everyone was smiling and looking at the two lovebirds on the log across from Edward, Jake, Nessie and I. Alice looked over at Jasper, and oh...her look said it all. She would've been blushing if possible.

Next up was Jacob. Oh God. I felt a bit scared, thinking he was going to tell one of the no-brained-Bella stories, when Edward left. The wind blows harder, and we're all snuggled up together as one, big, dysfunctional family. Its still warm out, even though it's almost 7:30. "I remember when we all went to that one waterpark a few summers ago, and Alice passed for Bella's daughter!" he explains, everyone laughing. Alice glared at him, but then she giggled, too. Her surprise party was tomorrow, so everyone was ripping on her. Even Billy chuckled, and said, "Man, am I jealous! I didn't know you had a second daughter. What shall we name her?" Nessie, now our age, teases Bella. "Let's name her John!" screams Seth Clearwater. His new imprint, Veronica, laughs. "Your turn, Bells!" Jake says. Ugh. There were so many new vampiric memories that I loved, but all those human memories from what seemed like centuries ago. I'd be crushed if they faded. "I remember when Seth, Embry, and Quil all took turns snorting Fun Dip ©. Then you got Billy and Charlie wasted, and they did it too". For about 5 ½ seconds it's complete silence around our big circle. All you can hear are grass hoppers and the wind hitting the trees. But all that silence can't last for long. Everyone bursts out laughing, Charlie and Sue and Billy included. Emily and Sam's children, twins, both 9 years old, start giggling. Then Mikayla, the little girl, says, "Daddy why are we laughin?" Everyone smile down at her. Mason, the other twin, playful swats at her arm. "You're so silly, Mickey!" The twins go and sit next to Emily, and our game continues.

"Your turn, Mr. Cullen" I smirk at him. "Well, I remember 8 years ago when Jacob, Emmett, Alice and I all laughed so hard in the school parking lot that the principal came out to check us for drugs", he tells everyone. "Oh my god that was so funny!" Alice and Jacob say at the same time, and both beam at each other. "And then Charlie was called to see if he could get a police dog to find anything!" Emmett reminisces. "My turn!" Emmett booms, loud enough so that everyone within a five miles radius can hear us. "I remember when we played Truth or Dare, and I got arrested by Charlie in my underwear, screaming "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, CHARAZARD!?" Everyone laughs. "How do you always manage to drag me into your plans?" Charlie asks no one in particular. "It's a gift", Jared says.

"Billy, it's your turn". After one of his favorite football teams lost, Billy fazed. It was a miracle, and now he'll live forever with the rest of us. Of course Rose isn't too thrilled, but I think the rest of us have gotten use to the smell. "Well, I remember when Jake and his little buddies were only 9 years old, and used to run around La Push butt naked", says Billy, in his gruff voice. Jake's jaw drops when he hears this, and stares at Billy. But Billy just shrugs his shoulders. My daughter, his imprint, is laughing so hard at this that I think maybe something's wrong with her. "And…you…that's…can't…Billy…BUTT NAKED!!" she says, laughing and giggling and slapping her knees. I'm giggling into my husband's shoulder, and he's looking very amused. Edward would never miss an opportunity to embarrass Jacob Black. "Now, Billy, where exactly we're they running, around La Push?" Edward asks. "Just about everywhere. They even went swimming like that!" Billy finishes. At that, Renesmee is on the ground, holding her stomach, and going into a fit of laughter. Jacob's pack, now merged with Sam's pack, are all blushing a bright scarlet red. The effect looks out of place on their already dark skin.

The fire rises a little bit, making it an even darker orange. The sun's still in the sky, shining down on us. The sky around us is a brilliant purple and blue, with random streaks of pink and golden yellow. Wind whips across First Beach, and my hair flies around my head. So we sit just like, us all cuddled up, until the sun goes down and all the wolves finally go to sleep. They've running around all night for the last 6 days, trying to smell anything that resembles vampire. (Alice keeps seeing the Volturi "checking" on us, and by "check" I mean fine some insignificant flaw around the house and slaughter us all. It's got all of us worried.) So, it's pretty nice when I get to see one of them sleeping instead of having that stressed, dead look in their eyes. Holding hands, Edward and I drag Nessie away from Jacob's strong arms, and we all walk home, continuing are game, just the three of us, the Masen-Cullens.

Until we got home.

Did ya like it!? Please review!


End file.
